The light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode of a III-V group or II-VI group compound semiconductor or a laser diode, can produce various colors, such as red, blue, and ultra-violet owing to development of the epitaxial growth technology and device materials therefor, as well as a white color of good efficiency by using a fluorescent material or by combination of colors.
Accordingly, application of the light emitting device is expanding even to transmission modules of optical communication means, a light emitting diode back light unit which is replacing the CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp) back light unit in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device, white light emitting diode lighting devices, car head lights, and signal lamps.
The light emitting device is mounted to a package body to construct a light emitting device package. The light emitting device package is provided with the package body of silicon or PPA resin, one pair of lead frames mounted to the package body, and the light emitting device on the lead frames connected thereto, electrically.